dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Lobo (New Earth)
| Powers = It is said that Czarnians can only be truly killed by other Czarnians (This does not matter to Lobo either way, as he cannot die by any means.). Furthermore, Lobo has been banned from entering either Heaven and Hell. Lobo can survive unaided in the vacuum of space. * Superhuman Strength: Varies greatly from writer to writer. Lobo has shown strength sufficient enough to knock out Superman with his blows without too much apparent effort, but at times is barely able to pick up cars. At most times, Lobo is shown to be on par with Superman in terms of strength. He has even shown enough strength to destroy entire planets. Hence more often than not, Lobo is able to effortlessly lift far in excess of 100 tons. * Superhuman Stamina: He possesses inexhaustible stamina and in most interpretations cannot tire. * Immortality: Lobo also is functionally immortal and cannot die no matter what happens. He is immune to the effects of aging and disease and he has been banned from entering either Heaven or Hell. * Invulnerability: Varies greatly from writer to writer. He has at times shrugged of blows from the likes of Superman with no damage, taken planet destroy attacks without so much a scratch, but at other occurrences has had his skin penetrated by bullets and resistance against most magic spells and attacks. *'Superhuman Durability': Lobo's body is resistant to most forms of physical pressure. *'Superhuman Speed': Ability to sharpen his awareness and increase his temporal flow, appearing to move faster than humanly possible. He can move at incredible speeds, * Self-Sustenance: He does not need, any food, water, air or sleep and he can survive in the vacuum of space without any harm. * Regeneration: If Lobo does somehow sustains injury, his accelerated healing factor enables him to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue instantly, with little apparent pain. He will apparently heal from any injury. For instance, Lobo can regenerate out of a pool of his own blood, apparently recycling the cells instantly. The speed of regeneration has also varied throughout his appearances. * Bio-Fission (formerly). *'Genius-Level Intellect': As unbelievable as it may seem, despite his violent and loutish nature, Lobo seems to have a genius-level intellect in matters of destruction and violence. He can create complex virulent agents and the necessary antidotes to them such as the one he let loose on Czarnia, resulting in the deaths of the entire population in the span of one week. He was also able to scavenge parts from a destroyed time hopper and attach them to his own bike, producing a working time machine. | Abilities = * Tracking: Tracking ability allows him to trace any prey across even the Universe. * Multilingualism: By his own account, Lobo can speak 17,897 different languages from across the galaxy.52 Week Nineteen * Expert Combatant: Lobo is a proficient hand to hand combatant having mastered numerous forms from all over the galaxy | Strength = Class 100+; however it varies greatly from writer to writer, even still Lobo is able to easily lift in excess of 100 tons in most interpretations. | Weaknesses = Possesses a fondness for space dolphins which sometimes affects his judgment. Additionally, Lobo's word is the only thing he finds sacred, and will keep his promises, even to his detriment. He is highly susceptible to gas attacks. | Equipment = | Transportation = Spacehog | Weapons = Hooked chain, various guns, frag grenades, blades and just about anything he can get his hands on. | Notes = | Trivia = * Lobo's favorite color is "Sepulcher Black"Lobo (Volume 1) #2, which he names his hair color after. * "Bob Bastiche" was actually the name of the first employer to hire Lobo for bounty hunting work. He claims to have adopted the man's name as a saying just because he liked the sound of it.Lobo Annual #3 * Was hired to assassinate Santa Claus by the Easter Bunny, and succeeded. * His name translates from a Khundish dialect as "He who devours your entrails and thoroughly enjoys it." * Illustrators have historically taken liberties with Lobo's hair color. In his earliest appearances, his hair was purple. In later appearances it was black and in many issues it is actually colored grey. * Originally, Lobo belonged to a race of aliens called the Velorpians. This was retroactively changed in later appearances to the Czarnians.Omega Men (Volume 1) #10 * During the Brightest Day event, he received a Red Lantern Power Ring as payment for staging a fight for Atrocitus to gain the trust of the other New Guardians (although he has yet to use it). | DC = | Wikipedia = Lobo (DC Comics) | Links = }} Category:Aliens Category:Assassins Category:Bio-Fission Category:Clergy Category:Immortality Category:Invulnerability Category:L.E.G.I.O.N. members Category:Multilingualism Category:Regeneration Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Single Characters Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Tracking